


Coming-Out

by Emvy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:06:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6339808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emvy/pseuds/Emvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara needs to talk to Lucy, but it isn't for the reason Lucy thinks it is.</p><p>An alternate version of Kara telling Lucy she's Supergirl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming-Out

Lucy looks down at her phone when it chimes. She hates the text-tone, she’s been meaning to change it, but she’s been too busy lately. She turns her phone to silent so that she doesn’t have to hear it again. Lucy’s confused when the phone reveals a new number, one she recognises but does quite know who it belongs to.

_Hi Lucy, it’s Kara._

Oh. Kara’s texting her. Kara, who by now is probably dating her ex. Kara, who is somehow a higher priority to James than Supergirl, something Lucy could never accomplish. She opens her phone to the message intending to write back, when she sees the three dots notifying her that Kara’s typing a new message. She watches as Kara types, surprised by how long it’s taking. Finally, her phone buzzes with the new message.

_I got your number from James, I hope that’s okay. There’s something I need to talk to you about, in person. If that’s alright with you._

Lucy’s surprised by how formal Kara’s text is. Based on their previous encounters Lucy assumed she would text like a 13 year-old, with incorrect spelling, too many emojis, and no punctuation.

 _Sure._ Lucy texts back because she knows what this is about. Kara’s going to ask Lucy for blessing. They were _sort of_ friends, and dating a friend’s ex is frowned upon. If Kara needs her permission, then Lucy would give it to her, broken heart be damned. _I can meet you at Noonan’s in 20 mins._

She gets a response no more than two seconds later. _It’s kind of private. I’d rather you meet me at my apartment._

Lucy’s previous thought about Kara needing her permission must be wrong. Asking a _sort of_ friend if you can date their ex would be a lot safer in a busy place with lots of witnesses than alone in Kara’s apartment. She sends a quick _I’ll be there shortly_ text before she’s opens the door to her car.

* * *

 

Lucy’s about to knock when Kara’s door is pulled opened. “Hi,” Kara awkwardly says and she moves to the side to let Lucy in. Lucy can’t help but notice how cute Kara looks in her denim button up and red pants. She gets James, she really does, because if she had the choice between the personification of sunshine, rainbows, and happiness, and herself, she too would pick Kara.

Kara doesn’t even know how beautiful she truly is, not that her looks are the only perfect thing about her. Lucy is truly amazed at how awkward Kara gets when someone compliments her. Her cheeks turn pink and she fiddles with her glasses, the smile on her lips hidden as she looks at the ground.

But she’s not her usual bubbly-self right now, in fact Kara looks like she’s going to be sick. Whatever she needs to talk to Lucy about must be really important.

Kara’s pacing in front of Lucy, and it takes all of Lucy’s might not to reach out and comfort her. She is supposed to be mad at Kara, right?

Kara begins to speak, not looking anywhere close to Lucy. “So, I haven’t been completely honest with you.” Her voice is quiet and Lucy has to focus to hear her. “I’ve been lying to you about who I really am, but I think we’re close enough that I can tell you.”

And it hits her, Lucy understands. This whole time she was worried about Kara taking James from her, but she shouldn’t have been. It makes more sense now. The hushed conversations, the multiple failed relationships with men not good enough for her, and the way Kara acts when Lucy’s around.

Kara is a lesbian.

And she’s delighted that Kara’s willing to share that part of herself with Lucy.

Lucy reaches out to comfort Kara, softly caressing her bicep. “Come, let’s sit.” She pulls Kara towards the couch grabbing her hand as they sit. “If you’re not comfortable talking about this, you don’t have to,” she practically whispers, rubbing Kara’s hand with her own. Kara shakes her head but Lucy continues anyway. “You are not defined by your sexuality, so if you’re not ready, it’s okay.”

Kara’s eyes finally meet Lucy’s, but they’re not as soft as she expected them to be. In fact, Kara looks mortified. “My what?” Kara practically shouts. Her hand in no longer in Lucy’s and Lucy finds that she misses the contact. Kara stands up and beings pacing again. “No, this isn’t about that.”

“You don’t have to worry I wo- wait, what are you doing?” Lucy asks as Kara starts unbuttoning her shirt with practiced fingers. The crest on Kara’s chest is revealed and Lucy has to pry her eyes away from it to look into Kara’s eyes. She slowly removes her glasses and the clip holding her hair back and Lucy gasps. “You’re-”

“Supergirl, yeah.” Kara finishes and Lucy feels incredibly stupid. How she couldn’t put two and two together was completely beyond her. They worked together, hung out. She’s met Supergirl face to face and she still had no idea.

Lucy leans back against the couch as her mouth hangs open, eyes darting from the crest to Kara’s face multiple times. “So, you’re not gay?”

The nervous expression Kara had since Lucy showed up completely disappears as she buttons her shirt back up and sits down beside her. “Well, no, but I’m not straight either.”

Lucy let out a small chuckle. “Who knows?”

“About the bisexual thing? Just you and Alex,” Kara teases, and Lucy shoves her shoulder. “About the Supergirl thing Alex, Winn, James, and now you.” Kara’s smile is radiant and apparently contagious because Lucy is now smiling just as brightly. “Oh and I guess Cat kind of figured it out before I convinced her she was wrong.”

Lucy was glad Kara felt safe enough to share this part of her life with her. Even though they were just _sort of_ friends before, Lucy knows they’ll be closer now.   

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of eh, but I got the idea and just had to write it


End file.
